


The Perfect Pillow

by ThatRadFailure



Series: DeClair AU [1]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddles, DeClair, Fluff, M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRadFailure/pseuds/ThatRadFailure
Summary: Sinclair is trying to take another all nighter to do paperwork, but Booker isn't going to let that happen
Relationships: Augustus Sinclair/Booker DeWitt
Series: DeClair AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Perfect Pillow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booker_DeShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/gifts).



Augustus Sinclair was doing some paperwork, like he did most of the time. Renting out inmates, checking on rents, giving the go ahead to new products, ect. It was going to be a late night, but at least he had a new pack of cigarettes and a bottle of whiskey.

“Hey, Sinclair,” Booker DeWitt said, walking into the man’s office. “I was about to head out, you need anything?”

“No, I’m fine. Though, if you brought me a quick snack, I certainly wouldn’t complain.” Sinclair said, looking up to Booker with a smile. The other man smiled, leaning across the doorframe with his shoulder and crossing his arms.

“That’s quite a bit of paperwork you’ve got there,” He said, motioning his head toward the stack sitting neatly on the corner of Sinclair’s desk.

“Yep, another late night.”

“Goin’ to need a coffee?”

“I’ve got some whiskey, don’t worry ‘bout it, kid.” Booker smiled, sauntering over to Sinclair. He leaned over the man’s shoulders and looked to the papers in his hands. He barely understood the business mumbo jumbo, but he still tried to read it.

“This is confidential, Mr. DeWitt,” Sinclair said playfully, pulling the papers to his chest.

“Aw, c’mon, you know I can’t understand that,” Booker said. “Besides, won’t you need some help with it? Pulling all these all-nighters like you’ve been doing can’t be any good. At least take a quick nap.”

“A quick nap? Hm, maybe later,” Sinclair said, shrugging off the other man. But the man wasn’t about to take no for an answer, plucking Sinclair from his chair and holding him bridal style.

“Booker DeWitt! What are you doing?! I have work to do!” Sinclair said, the blood rushing to his face.

“And you have sleep to catch up on,” Booker’s voice was smooth and calming as he carried the shorter man out of the room, opting to head to the couch in the break room.

“Booker, please, I really need to do the paperwork, Fontaine is expecting some inmates tomorrow afternoon, I’ve got products to give the okay on so that production can start as soon as possible, I’ve got tenants to either approve or decline-”

“Aw, Gussy, you really should start exporting some of that work. Staying up all night with a pack of cigs and bottle of whiskey isn’t good, and I’ve been there myself.” He set Sinclair down on the break room couch, and immediately the man tried to get up to return to his work. But Booker wouldn’t let him, sitting down with him and gently pulling the chubby man with him as he laid down.

“You ain’t goin’ to let me get back to work for the rest of the night, are you, son?” Sinclair asked rhetorically as the taller man cuddled into him.

“Nope,” Booker confirmed. Sinclair sighed with a soft smile. “Besides, you make a wonderful pillow, Augustus Sinclair.”

“Well that’s quite the compliment!” Sinclair laughed as Booker moved his head to the man’s stomach. “Though, I’d argue I make the perfect pillow. Because I can hug back.” He wrapped his arms around the other. Ah, Booker was right, Sinclair really did need some sleep. And hey, a little cuddling mixed in wouldn’t hurt.


End file.
